Seducing Hermione
by blank-cd
Summary: Seduce- entice into sexuality. This is one definition Ron is definately taking to heart concerning Hermione! It begins in the Great Hall, where will it end? Will Ron ever get it right?
1. Do it and die

Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction. If you haven't noticed, this will be R/Her and G/H. I hope you love this story as much as I love it. Please read and review! And don't be shy. I take constructive criticism. And maybe some nonconstructive criticism, cause they're fun to read.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be writing books 6 and 7!  
  
Seducing Hermione  
  
Chapter 1: Do It and Die  
  
Ron walked down the Great Hall with Hermione, he was wondering if he should offer to carry her books because she looked like she was having a hard time of it. _If I offer_ _to carry_ _her_ _books_, Ron thought, _she might_ _get the wrong_ _idea and think I like her_. Ron continued to stare at Hermione's ongoing struggle with the mountain of books in her arms.  
  
"Ron, you baboon. Quit staring and help me with all this." Hermione shrieked, rolling her eyes. _Really_, she thought, _he can_ _be quite thick_.  
  
"Yes. Well..., sorry." Ron stammered, taking half of the mountain from Hermione arms. "Where did you get all of these books, anyways?"  
  
"Some are textbooks, most are library books. I got a little bored after my extra credit work." Hermione replied simply.  
  
"A _little_?" Ron asked, his eyes bugging out of his head.  
  
"Honestly, Ron, some people actually _like_ doing something productive with their spare time."  
  
"And how much spare time have you got?" Ron replied tartly, eyeing the books in both of their hands.  
  
"Plenty." she said, fluffing her hair. Hermione thought of what she just did. _Did I actually just fluff_ _my hair in front_ _of_ Ron? One look at Ron's disbelievingly expression told her that indeed she had.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ron asked, something peculiar in his eyes. _When did _Hermione _become such a .. .a. . .such_ _a girl_. Ron was shocked with his conclusion. With the exception of fourth year, Ron had never really seen _Hermione_ in such a way. He began to blush and he didn't even know why.  
  
"Of course I'm alright." Hermione snapped. Although, in her mind, Hermione was steadily going over the reasons why she would fluff her hair in front of Ronald Weasley.  
  
_One, I_ _have_ _finally_ _over exerted my_ _mind and I can no longer carry on regular conversations with a regular person ,_Ron was no Lockehart _, without making an ass out of myself.  
_  
_Two, the powers that be can quite possibly hate me and would love to see me make an ass out of myself.  
_  
_Or, a little voice said, you did that because you are madly in love with Ron and want to have his babies and just wanted to look good in front of him._  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, she didn't know whose little voice that was, it wasn't hers, it sounded a bit like Harry's. _That would be like Harry too, trying_ _to get me to_ _believe that I'm in love_ _with Ron_. Hermione snorted aloud.  
  
"Did I say something funny?" Ron asked, rather dreamily. He was picturing Hermione fluffing her hair just for him before he could stop himself. Ron became aware that he was staring at Hermione like a piece of meat dangling on a stick and he was a wild animal.  
  
"'Mione ..." Ron murmured, still dreamily with his eyes shining with apparent emotion, reaching his hand out to touch her hair. _Hermione kinda has_ _beautiful hair_. Hermione pulled away, part of her wanted him to and part of her was embarrassed at what he was trying to do. People from other houses were beginning to watch ,this seemingly romantic gesture on Ron's part, with interest. The boys closest to Ron and Hermione were holding back laughter. The girls were holding back 'awws'.  
  
"Ron!" she shouted, putting her hand out to block his if tried this stunt once again.  
  
Ron blinked a few times. "What?" he asked, finally out of his trance. His mind was trying to make sense of what he had done.  
  
"Never, ever, try that again," Hermione started in a deadly voice, "in front of people."  
  
Ron took that deadly voice to heart. But then the full force of what she had said hit him._ In front_ _of_ _people?_, Ron thought. A slow devilish grin started on his face, _I wonder if I can try it in private?_


	2. Harry, the devilish?

Author's Note: This chapter was supposed to come out later, but I decided to post it now since my life was threatened. ;) I hope this chapter doesn't turn out dumb. Read and review, please. P.S. Harry a little ooc, hope you don't mind. ;)  
  
Chapter 2: Harry, the devilish?  
  
"Ron! Mate! You're drooling." Harry whispered. Ron looked at Harry absently and turned back to the busy work of drooling and staring. "What are you staring at?" Harry continued.  
  
"Hmm? Say something Harry?" Ron took his hand out from under his chin and looked at his friend. Harry looked in the direction Ron had been staring, all he saw was Hermione.  
  
"I said, what are you staring at?" said Harry, obviously exasperated. Ron was oblivious to the obvious.  
  
"Oh. Nothing. Just...erm...uh... So, take any notes, mate?" Ron sputtered and blushed.  
  
"Why are you changing the sub-are you blushing?" Ron acted like he hadn't heard Harry, pretending to be absorbed in the notes he was now writing. But they didn't look like notes, more like scribbles. Harry tried to peak over Ron's shoulder but Ron kept maneuvering so Harry couldn't see squat. _Sneak attack_, thought Harry. Harry smirked and didn't try anything for five minutes, he could see that Ron was steadily letting his guard down. Quietly, Harry made his move. His hands made quick work of stealing the parchment right out from Ron's nose.  
  
"Harry...no!" Ron choked out. Ron could see his mate studying the parchment quietly._ Maybe he_ _won't notice_ _them, maybe he_ _just won't see it_. Thinking hopefully, Ron continued to watch Harry. His hopes were shattered when he heard what Harry said next.  
  
"Ron, what does HG stand for?" he asked dumbly. _It stands my social death, if you don't shut your fat trap, Harry.  
  
_"Nothing Harry. And don't talk so loud." Ron whispered desperately. Harry's face went blank. Then suddenly his face showed signs of understanding everything.  
  
"You. Hermione." Harry pondered a bit more, then shouted, "RON!-"  
  
"Keep your voice down." Ron whispered desperately, seeing some of the other students eyeing them, curiously. Harry nodded and continued.  
  
"You like Hermione." Harry stated in a whisper, his eyes wide.  
  
"Tell me about." said Ron, in a defeated voice. "Let's talk about it later?" Ron asked. He knew he'd never get Harry off his back if he didn't give him an explanation.  
  
A few hours later, after many had went to bed, Ron and Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione stayed for a while, trying to see what was up and when they didn't tell her, she finally stormed off, exasperated. Harry stared at Ron blushing after Hermione. For Ron, the silence was unbearable, he was wondering what Harry was thinking.  
  
"So. You...erm..and Hermione." Harry said, embarrassed.  
  
"Well. It's mostly me. I don't think Hermione likes me." Ron replied, his face beet red.  
  
"Yeah, me neither." Harry said. He saw Ron's crestfallen expression and hurried to fix what he said. "Not that we can't change that."  
  
Ron turned away from the roaring fire of the Gryffindor common room to goggle at Harry. "Pardon?"  
  
Harry grinned devilishly, "We could make her like you."  
  
"Yeah. When pigs fly." Ron replied, rolling his eyes. "So. You're okay with me liking Hermione?"  
  
"'Course, why wouldn't I be?" Harry said, "Anyways ,we're drifting from the matter at hand."  
  
"Which is?" Ron asked, puzzled.  
  
Harry stared at Ron, as if he was daft. "To make Hermione like you. Pea Brain." He threw in for good measure. Ron replied by making an obscene gesture with one of his fingers. Harry ignored him and continued, "What you gotta do is make her fall in love with. Or kiss you, whatever comes first."  
  
"You mean like, seduce her?" Ron asked shakily.  
  
"Uh. Erm. Sure, why not?"  
  
"I don't think I can manage to get anyone to fall in love with me." Ron stated, glumly, "Or to kiss me."  
  
"Why not? You're, uh, nice looking boy. Besides, the plan we'll come up with will be so genius, Hermione won't know up from down by the time you're done with her, old boy." Harry could see it already, Ron and Hermione. _Hermione will keep Ron so busy, he won't even notice me make my move on Ginny. _Harry smirked.  
  
"I don't know. Hermione is pretty smart. What if she figures out what we're doing?" Ron asked, thinking of Hermione's wrath if she ever found out.  
  
"We'll lie of course." Harry stated. "Now here's the plan..." 


	3. Debonair, Ron, not chump

1Author's Note: Well, the only reason I'm writing right now is because Neopets is down. And I think my house is burning down. Thanks for all the reviews!! Of course read and review, say anything, I don't mind.

Seducing Hermione

Chapter 3: Debonair, Ron, not chump

Ron stretched, blissful in the couple of seconds after waking up that he knew nothing. His mind blank, he opened his eyes to stare at the curtain ceiling. Then he remembered what had happened. He rubbed his eyes and chided himself for being so foolish as to get himself involved in Harry's 'little plan'. At that moment, Harry opened the curtains of Ron's bed. _Speak of the devil..._

"Ron! You big fat layabout!" Harry shouted at Ron, about an inch from his face. "You should be putting the plan into action, not goo-gaaing the curtains!"

_Goo-gaaing the curtains? _

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ron asked disgruntled about being woken up. Harry sputtered a moment then continued on with badgering Ron.

"I have _no_ clue." Harry responded. _Figures_. "Anyways, now is not the time to be focusing on me. We have to focus on _your love life."_

"Harry, you've obviously lost your mind." Ron said with disgust. "I can't go through with that dumb plan of yours. I just can't. Hermione's a smart girl, she'll figure it out. She'll hate me, she might even beat me up, you seen what she did to Malfoy in 3rd year. That could be _me."_

"Ron, I'm _this_ close to hurting you." Harry said, gesturing with his index finger and thumb. "You gotta stop doubting your self, Ron. I mean you're a...erm...you could be very...erm...debonair when you want to be." _If Ron doesn't go through with this, I can just kiss my dreams of Ginny goodbye,_ thought Harry.

"Harry, if you had half a brain, you'd be scared of putting the plan into action too. If Hermione finds me out, she's bound to find you out. Then we'll die, at the hands of our best mate."

"No, she won't. You just gotta be more confident. Look, put on your best tie and robes, then we'll be off." Harry commented, pulling Ron to his feet with force. "I'll be in the common room, waiting for you, as I'm sure Hermione will be waiting for you. You just gotta be positive, Ron." Finished Harry while walking off.

_Harry's right, just gotta be positive. _Ron walked to his wardrobe and started digging through his clothes, looking for something suitable to wear in the presence of his ladylove Hermione. _I feel like _such_ a girl. _After a while, he found a tie that was practically new and some robes that didn't fall above his shoes.

In the Gryffindor common room, Hermione sat, eagerly awaiting Ron. Harry sat beside her, noticing how fixed her eyes were on the stairs leading to the dormitories. He smirked thinking Hermione wouldn't know what hit her.

Hermione was thinking about something else entirely. Ron and Harry had been acting weird since early yesterday. Something was obviously afoot. Hermione intended to find out what. Hermione knew she should respect her friends privacies, but she was tired of always doing what she should and not what she wanted. She desperately wanted to be privy to their little especially if it involved a new adventure.

Ron had been haunting Hermione's mind every since yesterday, his actions of the day before shadowing every thought she entertained. Hermione didn't know what had gotten into him. It was like he had been possessed by a entirely different person. A person Hermione liked. Not that Hermione liked Ron. At least, she believed she didn't. Hermione Granger thought the whole idea of liking Ronald Weasley was preposterous. _Utter rubbish is what it is,_ thought Hermione.

Sadly, Ron thought the same thing. He knew that Harry had every intention of putting him through what could hardly be called a good plan. Sure, it was fun to just talk about doing it, actually putting the plan into action was absolutely ludicrous. At least _Ron_ knew it was crazy,Harry on the other hand thought it was the best thing since sliced bread.

When Ron stepped of the last stair Hermione gasped. There was something different about him. _Maybe that other side of him that resurfaced the other day is back again._ Either that or Hermione was seeing Ron in an entirely different light. A light that she wasn't too fond of if that was the case. It was perfectly fine to think Ron had changed in some way, but for Hermione to think her feelings towards Ron had changed was, again, rubbish. _I don't like Ron, of course I don't. Do I? No, no I don't... it's Ron, not bloody Professor Lockehart._

Harry's smirk widened when he looked over to see Hermione's stunned face. Although her stunned expression was somewhat mixed with thinly veiled disgust, that didn't bother Harry. _Everything is going according to _my _plan,_ thought Harry. Even though Harry didn't like to keep many things from his two best mates, Ron especially, he had to keep the fact that he liked Ginny away from them. Harry felt that if they found out, he'd never be able to show his face, he had to win Ginny first. He noticed Ron in front of Hermione and quickly wiped Ginny from his mind, not that it was easy, even thinking about her made him feel guilty.

"Hermione, shall I escort you to class?" Ron asked, offering his arm up to Hermione. Harry's green eyes glittered with barely contained laughter, _that's not what I meant by being debonair, Ron!_ Thankfully, Hermione accepted his arm with a puzzled expression on her face. "Would you like me to carry your books too?" Ron offered, holding out his free hand to Hermione.

"Sure... Ron. How..erm kind." Hermione said holding out her book bag to Ron. Ron accepted, nearly falling over from the weight of the books. Struggling to put the strap over his arm while the other was interlocked with Hermione's, proved to be a hard task indeed. _If Malfoy sees me like this, he'll never let me live it down. _

Arriving to their first class, which was thankfully with the Hufflepuffs, Ron collapsed into his seat. Then remembering to be debonair, he jumped up and pulled Hermione's seat out for her. Lavender and Parvati shot him puzzled, yet _knowing _looks.

"Really, Ron, you don't have to do all of this. I mean_, seriously, don't."_ Hermione murmured, falling into her seat.

"Yeah, Ron, stop it or she'll suspect something." Harry whispered, leaning over towards Ron.

"You told me to be debonair!" Ron muttered back, looking aggravated.

"I told you to be debonair, not a chump!"


End file.
